pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Alice/History
Background Human Life Alice was concieved by Lacie Baskerville and born in the Abyss as a human 100 years ago along with her twin sister The Will of the Abyss. She was locked up in a tower by Glen (Oswald) and excluded from the rest of the world because Glen felt it was his responsibility to take care of her. One day Jack Vessalius returned to the tower on the Baskervilles grounds with Revis and met Alice. The two of them became friends and Jack would often visit Alice to play with her. One day, Jack brought Gilbert and Vincent with him to meet Alice, though it didn't go over well as Alice immediately made fun of Vincent's red eye for bringing misfortune, this caused Gil to get mad at Alice and then pull her hair. This made Vincent hate Alice, not because of what she said about his eye, but because she upset Gil, and made Jack regret his choice. One day, he delivered Alice her cat with the eyes cut out, making Jack worry. During Jack's many visits, he would notice something off about Alice. Seemingly, every other day she'd switch personalities, being light and happy one day, the Will, and dark and sinister the next. This also troubled Jack. Then one day, Glen took Gilbert from Jack because 100 years had passed since he inhabited a new body, and so he needed a new one. Jack couldn't change Glen's mind, and initially made Glen recall Lacie, making him threaten Jack if he did not leave. Alice had heard from Jack that Gil was taken by Glen and was going to be killed and reinhabited by Glen; she told Vincent of this one day while he was frantically searching for his older brother. Vincent managed to stop the Ceremony before Glen could transfer Raven into Gil's body and before Gil could be killed, meaning that Glen's 100 year old body would die. Soon after The Tragedy of Sablier broke out for reasons still unclear. Alice was murdered during the Tragedy of Sablier, but no one knows who killed her, although it is hinted that Vincent Nightray was the culprit. But after she was killed as a human she and the Will of the Abyss broke their connection with the human-world when they used Alice's body to switch souls every day. The other Alice, known as B-Rabbit, came to the Abyss but not to The Will of the Abyss, the Core. Instead, she came to the lower level where chains and illegal contractors came. After a while in the Abyss, as you know people turn into chains and Alice turned into B-Rabbit or rather, merged with B-Rabbit as B-Rabbit existed 100 years prior as a seperate being. As a Chain Alice apparently had numerous Contractors throughout the next century, but sooner or later she slaughtered them and returned to the Abyss, it is unknown why she did so. However, in the first episodes in the anime, it is revealed that Alice has never contracted anyone before meeting Oz, therefore it is possible that Oz is her first contractor and that her and B-Rabbit existed as two seperate beings before the Tragedy of Sablier. Alice was in the Abyss when she heard the melody of the Pocket Watch after Oz Vessalius opens it and feels as though someone is calling out to her. Plot The Coming of Age Ceremony Arc When The Baskervilles attack Oz at his Coming of Age Ceremony, she appears in her B-Rabbit form, though Oz sees her as just Alice. She claims that Oz is her property and that no one is to mess around with her property. This starts a fight between Fang, herself and another Baskerville. Though she fights back hard, Oz slashing his way through his bestfriend Gil after he protects the unknown Baskerville distracts her and so she is defeated and sent back into the Abyss, while the Baskervilles send Oz to the Abyss for existing. When Oz comes to the Abyss, Alice saves him from being devoured by a Trump Card. Oz recalls the few memories of Alice and calls her the "sexual harassment girl" which Alice responds to by kicking him. Alice and Oz go to the place where Alice spends most of her time, where she explains Chains to Oz and that she is, in fact, a Chain as well. When he asks her about when he first saw her, when she'd tried to kill him, she has no idea what he's talking about. This is because the Will of the Abyss attacked Oz desguised as Alice earlier that day. Alice explains to Oz that the only way to escape the Abyss is to create a contract with a Chain, as well as how to do so. He reluctantly starts the Ceremony when he disappears. Alice tracks Oz down just as Oz discovers that who saved him wasn't Sharon Rainsworth, whom he met earlier that night, but in fact was another Chain, The Mad Baby. Alice once again saves Oz and allows herself to be swallowed by The Mad Baby, because she knows that Oz will Contract with her to "save her". She destroys The Mad Baby from the inside after Oz completes the first part of the Contract, and sucked some of the blood from the wound Mad Baby had given her earlier. Then she kisses him in order to force him to swallow her blood and complete the Contract. Alice takes over his body momentarily as she releases her power to get them out of the Abyss, through The Way and into Oz's World. Oz wakes and discovers that he was saved by Pandora members, Xerxes Break, Sharon Rainsworth and Raven. They sit down and eat briefly, explaining to Oz what Pandora is and all that had occurred, before revealing to Oz that they were going to have to arrest him and bring him to Pandora's head quarters. Alice then takes over Oz's body again and grabs a nearby knife, which she uses to hold Sharon hostage when they reach the lower level of the Rainsworth mansion to protect Oz. Break had expected that she would do something like that and so he casually uses his powers to throw Alice out of Oz. Break explained that she was different from other chains and has a personality, and then he used the sheath of his sword to push Alice against a wall and force her to tell them what her goal were now that she'd escaped from the Abyss. And she told them, her goal was to find her lost memories. Alice attacked again, but Break knocked her weapon out of her hand and as he went to strike her, Oz blocked her. Break was not expecting Oz to act this way as Oz agreed to cooperate with Break if Alice went unharmed, as she'd saved his life on several occasions. Suddenly, a Trump Card breaks through The Way and into the humans' world. Break then asked Raven to release B-Rabbit's power so that Break could see it in full force. Alice takes the challenge and quickly kills the Trump. When Oz grabs the Pocket Watch, which had been floating upwards as Alice fought, flashed some of Alice's memories. Break sees Alice unable to stop crying, although she doesn't understand why. Break later offers them a companionship with Sharon, Raven,and himself, stating it they could possibly find Alice's memories on the way. As they are thinking, they are distracted by the setting sun and overcome with nostagia, and Alice decides that if her wish is granted she'd work with them. Working With Pandora Arc Alice, Oz and Raven are sent off on a mission regarding an illegal contractor by Break. Alice falls asleep and so Raven and Oz walk through town searching for the Chain and its Contractor, though unknown to them, The Chain had sensed Alice's powers and so was drawn to her location. Alice is attacked by the Chain at the hotel and as she runs she notices something about the Contractor's Incuse. Alice meets up with Oz and Raven when its revealed that the Illegal Contractor is the Flower Girl that Oz had met earlier that day and almost immediately the Incuse makes another rotation thus completing its cycle and so the Flower Girl and her Chain were dragged into the Abyss. Oz, Raven and Alice are then in a carriage, heading back to the mansion which Oz's Coming of Age Ceremony was held at. Raven explains that for Oz's Incuse to be erased, Alice must either be killed or they must search for an alterior solution. Soon Alice falls asleep again, only to wake when they arrive at the mansion and Raven goes in to investigate. Oz was explaining his relationship with Gil to Alice when they both head gun fire coming from inside. Alice rushed in with Oz to find that Raven had killed all the Pandora members who were patrolling the mansion. The Baskerville Zwei then used her Chain, Doldum, to control Raven and she reveals that he is in fact Gil and that 10 years have passed since Oz was cast into the Abyss. Alice is held down while Oz and Gil fight and eventually Gil breaks through Doldum's control and shoots Zwei. Oz then runs after an ashamed Gilbert, leaving Alice alone in the mansion. Alice is then confronted by the Will of the Abyss, who begins talking down to Alice immediately, though she disappears when Oz reappears and Alice dubs it as a dream. Alice then pushes Oz down a flight of stairs and explains to him that as he is her manservant, he can not leave her alone like that. When Gil Oz and Alice once again come together, someone tells Oz that the Will of the Abyss had been following them for some time, and suddenly, the three experience one of Alice's lost memories. They then fall into a reality where the Will rules and find Alice bound in chains by the Will. The Will questions as to why Oz would want Alice so much after she's killed all her previous Contractors. Oz still chooses Alice over The Will, and he shoots the form of The Will, breaking her control and sending Alice, Gil and Oz back into reality. Cheshire's Dimension Arc Latowidge School Arc Sablier Arc The Second Coming of Age Ceremony Leo's Transformation Arc As she and Echo are fighting, Alice yells at Gil to follow Oz, to which Gil replies that he was going to do that anyway and asks her why she doesn't follow Oz. Alice replies that she needs to send Echo flying with a kick. Afterwards, at Pandora, Alice senses Leo and alerts Oz. Oz tells everyone else to head for the Sealing Stone, and that he will deal with Leo. Alice says that if she approaches the Sealing Stone, she won't be able to move, and decides to stay with Oz. Oz thanks her before apologizing and stealing her powers once again. Alice tries to stop him, but Echo intercepts her before she can. The two begin fighting again. Alice then feels the hand on Oz's seal move, and pleads with Oz not to make it move again, as it's already turned half-way. As Echo runs towards her, she notices something strange: Alice's body is becoming transparent. Category:Character Subpages